


In the Darkness

by TWE



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWE/pseuds/TWE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Minutes of Heaven lead two together after denying it for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

In the dark he could pretend he was somewhere else with someone else. Where the shadows danced on shadows and gave no hint to an outline; where the only sensations he had to rely on were touch, smell and taste. Where the scent of the other person was your entire world. 

There was no heaven or hell, just the black of the now with hands popping open buttons and raking with nails up the skin on. Each breath against his neck smelled of spice and coffee in equal measure and the groan in their throat was rough and dark. 

Before he came in here, James was told he could pretend. His mind could be anywhere, at any place, with anyone; that’s why it was done in the dark. And then lips met his and his mind idled. He couldn’t imagine a better place to be than here and now and with him.

Yes, the others outside the door thought this was just an idle game of seven minutes in heaven, but to James Vega this was the realisation of a dream long had. Since first seeing him on those screens when he was just new and fresh to the ranks and privileges he knew he had to have him. Pale skin, wide hands, and now an almost purr as his hands moved up inside the other man’s shirt.

The first touch of his hand to James’ length made them both gasp, and for a moment he could swear that they were staring at each other gauging how much permission they both still had with one another. The second touch was more daring, the third was a grab and a stroke that had James slipping a moan. 

It was no longer conscious after that. Hands ripped at clothes and clawed at skin. James was sure they were leaving marks on each other, and the kisses were becoming increasingly bruising. Skin was becoming slick under his touch, breathing nigh on pants by the time they were both naked in the small space. 

“Vega,” He whispered, causing James to pause for a second and realise that there was something talking, and that it was his name. 

“Yes sir,” he breathed, hands stilling as the faint outline of biotic glow appeared around the man of his dreams. 

“Fuck me.”

“Yes sir!” 

The glow flicked over his eyes before the kiss renewed once more. Hard and deep as James lay his lover back. Two thick fingers, quickly spit-slick opened the other man. His superior’s hands clung to his shoulders, keeping him close, marking his neck with teeth and lips. James couldn’t help but shiver again at the breath against his ear. 

“I gave you an order…” he said lowly, making James’ fingers slam in on surprise and find that place deep inside the other. The way his love arched was intoxicating, and made his cock jump. It was enough encouragement; with a quick move he found the last medi-gel from his pocket and smothered it on his length. 

“Yes sir.” James whispered, moving the tip to his entrance and pushing in without more warning. He held his breath as the sensation of biotics and heat flooded the last of his nerves, making his whole body snap to full attention. 

The moment he was sunk fully he allowed himself a gulp of air, looking down into those eyes now he could see them again. His lover returned the smile, tongue swiping across his lips. 

“You’re inside me now, I think you can call me Kaidan.” 

James shook his head and took an experimental rock causing them both to gasp. 

“No sir.” 

“Say it once,” He asked before lowering his voice. “And I’ll scream your name.” 

James looked around, the darkness seeming both smaller and larger again at the same time. In this space it was just the two of them, but he was super-aware of the others outside in that moment. 

“……Kaidan.” 

The biotic smiled, and then kissed his encouragement to the other man. 

The next movements were solely for one another’s pleasure. Hands, legs, lips, all a part of their own symphony.

 

“It’s been more than seven minutes,” Tali said with a drunken slur she’d not had since the last party on the citadel. “I want a turn.” 

Garrus couldn’t help but laugh. 

“They’ve been waiting a long time. Give them five more minutes.”

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, looking at the door. Both of them needed this: each other. And as the noises from behind the door started to get louder, the Turian decided now might be the time to make them both a little more discreet. 

“Have I ever told you about Archangel?”

 

“JAMES!”  
“DIOS, KAIDAN!” 

 

Garrus winced. He knew humans. And he knew that wouldn’t be the last time tonight he heard that sound.

“I was on Omega…No Shepard, no way out….just me and my gun….”


End file.
